Of Profound Depths
by korenmae
Summary: /Various Pairings/ "Because it is to be admired, of how we so easily bury ourselves in the thought of romance, and choose to face the heaviness that comes with it." A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and vignettes. Pairings and crack pairings with surprising hints of normalcy.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Profound Depths**

A collection of

**one-shots**, **drabbles**, and **vignettes**

**pairings **and **crack pairings **with surprising hints of normalcy

By korenmae

…

* * *

**Secret**

**Requester**: Misaki Sawada – Starting off this baby with your request (and my personal favorite pairing). Enjoy, you adorable creature :) Love ya xoxo.

**Pairing**: Gray x Lucy

**Rated T**

**Words**: 430

She didn't know it, but he was watching her—_staring _to be exact, intently from behind, without any discreet or even shame.

He couldn't control himself, really. Lucy Heartfilia was, in fact, a spectacle to behold. From her long, creamy legs to her silky blonde hair that swayed gracefully with the wind, he was sure.

His fingers twitched; the itch to touch her was becoming more and more intense every day. And it agitated him to the bone.

To _hold_ her.

To _feel_ her.

To _be_ with her.

Those were luxuries out of his reach, sadly.

If only he had realized his feelings sooner, then maybe he would have made a move. Maybe she would have said yes. Maybe they would have been _together_, dammit.

But it wasn't until later when she started dating the pink haired Salamander—the lucky bastard—, that he noticed her, _really_ noticed her, as a _woman_ above all else, and a beautiful one at that.

Being conscious of his love for her _after_ she's already labeled as 'taken',_ man_, did he feel stupid. _Damn_, was all he could think of at first. Then it was shortly followed by a profound _fuck_. It ate away his very soul, knowing that he didn't and couldn't get the chance to show her how she truly meant to him.

Now, he could do nothing but observe and ogle from afar. And remain to be what he already was from the start, a friend—a _nakama_. Nothing more, nothing less.

He would keep his feelings to himself, out of respect for her and Natsu's relationship. For how long, he didn't know. And honestly, he didn't want to find out.

It was inevitable. That was for certain.

While his eyes continued fixating on her dainty and curvaceous profile, Lucy, from across the guild hall, felt her spine shiver; an eerie feeling of being watched grazed her whole.

Her perfectly plucked brows furrowed together, forming a crease. A frown graced on her naturally pink lips.

"What's wrong Luce?" the petite bluenette before her asked, concerned of her best friend's sudden mood shift.

Looking around cautiously, she mumbled, almost inaudibly, "I… don't know."

Perhaps she was just being paranoid; the stress from her newly existent love-life and overdue rent was getting to her, surely. So she just shrugged it off, settling to further delve on her and Levy's discussion on the Weekly Sorcerer's latest list of 'the Mage you want to have as your boyfriend', unbeknownst to the fact that a throbbing secret was dying—screaming silently, to be heard and acknowledged.

* * *

Things got really deep, really fast.

Well heyyy :)

I want ya'll to know that **I DO take requests** on your desired pairing/character of choice and theme, BUT, only if you're a dear and leave nice and _or_ constructive criticism. Hearing from you ensures me to get inspired and update a lot, a lot, A LOT, faster! Seriously.

Literally any couple goes on here! **Just refrain from asking for yaoi or yuri**, though, I'm not ready to plunge into those areas just yet…

So, anyways, **please review and tell me what you think**. It would mean the world to me.

Much love, **_Koren _**xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Frilly Pink Apron**

**Requester**: Misaki Sawada – And because you said so, here's a NaLu drabble. Enjoy. Oh, and… I love you too. Period :)

**Pairing**: Natsu x Lucy

**Rated K+**

**Words**: 333

_Remarkably_, she wasn't mad at him.

Even though her lovely, _expensive_ stove—that she so patiently saved up for, for _three_ whole months—was now burning into oblivion, and though the tiled floor—which she just cleaned to a spotless shimmer this morning—was now completely covered with questionable liquids and goo of sorts, she was not screaming.

Albeit, on the walls, shredded pieces of raw meat was sticking and, as she looked up at the ceiling, there was a disturbing—poorly spelled message that read: 'NATSV RVLEZ' written with mustard… _mustard_.

Normally, she would be angry; she had divine-right to be. Feeling otherwise was ludicrous.

Her kitchen, if she still had the right to call it that, looked like a brutal crime scene from a murder incident.

She wanted to be mad, really she did.

However, as her big chocolate eyes landed on her favorite frilly pink apron that had the printed design on the chest that said 'Master Chef' that hung tightly around his muscular built, her heart melted — with a hand outstretched, presenting a plate with, what she _assumed_ as some kind of food he'd prepared, a boyishly crooked grin spread across his face in a proud fashion.

"Welcome home, Luce!" he'd beamed all too happily, "I made you dinner!"

She sighed.

This man right in front of her, this wonderfully childish and charming man, could oh so effortlessly yank her heartstrings in such a manner that it was beginning to worry her, honestly. If he'd continue to pull reckless, _adorable_ stunts like this, she was sure that it would kill her sooner or later.

"C'mon give it a try." He urged on, grabbing a spoon and fork from the drawer.

Just this _once_, she mused, eyeing his tall profile from head to toe. Maybe just this once, she would let him get away with breaking in and trashing her kitchen. She would indulge him, and let him have his way, only because he looks _so_ cute in her apron.

* * *

Review. Ferserious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Threat Detected**

**Requester**: nira avalon – Here's the 'jealous boyfriend' drabble you ordered, still piping hot. Dig in.

bff142128 – This one's for you as well, so I hope you don't mind sharing. Hug, hug. Kiss, kiss :)

**Pairing**: Gray x Lucy

**Rated T**

**Words**: 760

"Who is this damn fruitcake?" Gray muttered to himself, eyeing the stranger chatting, nay, _flirting_ with his girlfriend in the middle of the sidewalk, in front of _his_ _house_.

From where he stood peering by the window, he could evidently see them _holding_ hands, their proximity was a little too close for his liking, and, much to his annoyance, both were laughing their heads off, delighting in whatever the hell they were talking about. The boiling feel of possessiveness was there, it was growing by the second. How _dare_ this guy act so close to his girl, he thought. Of course, a small voice in his head chimed, they really could just be talking. He reassessed. His shoulders slunk down a tad; relieved to see the hand holding stopped. Gray was always the one to overreact when it concerned Lucy, perhaps, maybe, this guy's harmless. The two continued on with their conversation vigorously, and it seemed that it was about something quite interesting, for an instant he supposed about joining in, but when he saw them pulling in for a hug, his jaw dropped harshly, eyes widening.

_Oh, hell no_.

Before he knew it, he was already out the front door, marching down the pavement—brows knitted tightly together, blind with fury, his knuckles tingled to hit something…_hard_.

Minus the greeting of formality, he sidestepped his girlfriend, wasting no time in shoving the man away, not a second later, sending him scrambling—spine first—to the cement ground with a strong, firm punch to the nose.

"Gray! What the heck!?" Lucy immediately responded, kneeling down to support the guy's head, "Luke, are you okay?" she asked, her voice dripping with concern.

Asking was immensely unnecessary, his nose was bleeding pretty badly and it now bent slightly to the right, making him look considerably unattractive than he was a few moments ago. Luke wanted to say that he was _not_ okay, but all that came out of his mouth was an unintelligible _uh_, instead.

She seethed and glared at his boyfriend, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

He scoffed. "What's wrong with _me_? You should be asking _that_ guy," he pointed to the bloodied Luke, "he was the one touching, and hugging you like some perv!" Passersby were starting to stare, but he did not care, the anger hadn't subsided just yet, he'd give her a piece of his mind right then and there, "And you'd let him be all over you, too. You know how I _hate_ it when men flirt with you! You don't see me walking around the place, looking for girls to drool over with, dammit, I love you more than anything, you're fully aware of that! And yet you were here, fucking talking about God knows what! In front of my house! In front of your _boyfriend_'_s_ house! Like, what is wrong with you!?" he took a deep breath, and was about to open his mouth for more lashing, but stopped dead track when Lucy started sniggering with amusement. "Really? You find this funny?"

"You really _are_ a moron, aren't you?" She quirked a brow.

"Excuse me? Are you for rea—"

"Luke's not even into girls, stupid. He's gay!"

His jaw dropped for a second time, anger quickly dissipating into confusion, he forced to process what she had just said, though he was hoping that he didn't hear her right, "_What_?"

"I said, Luke's gay!" she repeated. "And what you saw, when we were so tuned in on our conversation earlier, we were talking about _you_!"

He was utterly stunned. "Me?"

She nodded, "Yes. He used to make fun of me in high school all the time because I was always single, so I bragged about you and how amazing you are. He hugged to congratulate me."

Silence.

He looked at Luke's shriveled state, and then at her girlfriend, and then back at him again. It all had happened so fast—so blisteringly, he now wished to take it all back. He'd seriously injured a dude who literally meant no harm at all, and to top it off, he'd yell at her—he'd yell at her on the _street_, in front of _random_ _people_. Yes, he was, _indeed_ a moron, an over-assuming, too possessive for his own good moron. He never should have doubted her, and now, after all this, he might never doubt her ever again.

And so, he quietly reached for his phone in his pocket, sliding the unlock-bar and going to the keypad, he pressed speed dial.

"Who are you calling?"

"Ambulance."

"_Right_."

* * *

Whether you liked it or you hated it, let me know with a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Touchdown**

**Requester**: sakura4128 – As specifically (more or less) requested :) Though I'm a bit nervous if you would like it or not. I hope you do! HUGS.

**Pairing**: Laxus x Lucy

**Rated T**

**Words**: 640

The roaring cheers and screams of people boxing the field was all he could hear, blurs of different streaks of color, red, green, and blue tainted his vision, an extreme state of vertigo was making its presence known, compelling him to struggle in standing upright as bile began to rise up from his insides, with sheer willpower, he forced to down the contents of his once eaten lunch, focusing his sense of balance, he looked up at the large scoreboard above head and scowled.

10-06.

Laxus did not sit well with even the tiniest probability of losing; it never failed to make him sick to his stomach.

Sabertooth—their opponent—has not been a relevant threat to Fairy Tail before, but now, with a new quarterback whom—he grudgingly admits—as pretty _decent_, they have certainly improved and had better their means of game plan since the past year, he concluded.

The thumping beat of the drums started to play, indicating halftime.

He sat ungracefully on the bench, dizziness still thwarting his senses. Glancing across the field, his heavy gaze landed onto equally daunting ones, a smug looking Sting Eucliffe smirked, and Laxus could feel the tension pile up in his gut once more, except for this time it wasn't bile, but a mixed feel of annoyance and intimidation.

It is a rarity for him to experience being threatened, which proves of just how formidable he is on his chosen sport. Frowning, he raised a hand and flashed a middle finger, satisfied to see Sting's smirk falter. A tug on his ego made him want to beat them more, made him want to shove the reality in their faces, the reality that Fairy Tail—in three simple words—_does not lose_.

With a grit of his teeth, he ripped his eyes off of Sting, settling to observe on the commencing intermission instead. Sabertooth's cheering squad was to perform first, and one by one the cheerleaders emerged, wearing their white and blue motif uniform. Personally, he found this part of the game a bit superfluous, with the skimpy outfits and obnoxious chants that supposedly meant to 'boost' team spirit, wherein his opinion, only disarrays the player's concentration, with the exception of himself, of course, because unlike his meathead teammates, _he_ had self control.

Upbeat music began blaring, and a deep croaky groan escaped his mouth as he exasperatedly rolled his eyes.

_Here we go_, he thought.

And then Laxus saw her…

Golden locks flipped into the wind as deep, chocolate brown eyes fluttered gracefully. Time itself stopped at the exact moment the girl flipped her hair into the wind, the strands falling into place _just_ right making it look like it was styled with effort. She stared at nothing in particular. A blank expression was plastered all over her face; however, it ever so slowly was beginning to fade into a sly, seductive look. She smirked. Clapping her hands in sync with the music, she initiated executing well-rehearsed steps and movements.

He could only gape. The state of nausea was quickly vanishing, astonishment replacing in its turn. His lips pursed in a manner that showed interest, as he quietly, masterfully observed every little maneuver she made. His interest completely and utterly piqued.

This was a first.

Their performance only lasted a few minutes, which in his case, was far too short. He stared at the girl's retreating back, as their own cheer team appeared on the field.

"Isn't she a beauty?" A deep voice caught him off guard.

He turned and grimaced, upset to see that the voice belonged to none other than Sting. "_What_?"

"Our head cheerleader, Lucy," he crossed his arms. "I saw you eye raping her,"

"Lucy." He repeated, oblivious to the lewd comment on the side. "Her name suits her."

"Yes, I know." Sting grinned, "She's mine."

* * *

Yes, yes… it's cut short. Here is where the bomb drops… Due to unforeseen circumstances guys, I won't be on this site for who knows how long :(

Some of you know the drama that went down with my best friend a few weeks ago and now THIS.

You see, I currently live in the Philippines and well… I'll be going back to Hokkaido, Japan today to settle family matters. My Grandma is gravely ill and wants us all to be with her. Sadly enough her house is within mountain ranges and WiFi is unreachable there. And well, even if there is internet connection I don't know if I can continue to upload and write stuff as of the moment knowing that my Grandma is sick and to be honest, my life is just plain busier there. It's all so sudden, even I just knew about it a few hours ago. But, I'm sure I'll be back in a few months or so.

Yeah, dammit…

My mom's taking away my laptop later cuz she damn well knows that I won't need it where we are going. And perhaps you think that I'll be having hella fun in Japan, NO I CERTAINLY WILL NOT. The small town of Shimizu is not fun! It's full of old people there, limited technology use, and since I'm the 'favorite grandchild' I'm the one that's always stuck with doing the house chores and running errands around town and cleaning the friggin' fish pond out the back and making sure that my snot nosed cousins are taken care of and I can just go on and on… it's pure hell! And no I'm not good at speaking Japanese, even though I've lived there from when I was six to thirteen years old, we speak English in our household and well, you can just imagine me struggling to talk to the local market vendors and not failing to look like an idiot. It's a complete mystery to me on how I even managed to pass my subjects when I was schooling there. I'm sixteen years old now BTW.

Now that Grandmas sick, I'm sure that my work there is doubled. Argh, I can already feel my back aching.

I guess I'll just settle to continue with writing stories on paper… paper T.T

To my new friends on here, please don't be mad :) I'll be looking forward to sharing my stories again with you soon. Consider me on hiatus for a while.

Bye guys!~ or should I say, Sayonara?


End file.
